Crush
by redsandman99
Summary: John is crushing on Bret and it's obvious to everyone except Bret. One night out can change all of that though.


"Out of my way people! Move it! If you do not get out of my way I will knock you the fuck out. Hey! You! Don't give me that look! I will rip your damn face off. Yeah, that's right. You better run!"

John's lips twitched. He and Dave were making their way through the crowded club and Batista was not taking too kindly to the fact that people kept getting in their way. He wanted to tell the Animal to chill out for a second but he decided against it. Unless it was Rey, Dave really didn't listen to anyone else. It was just the way he was.

"Dave! John!" Gail yelled, waving her hands up in the air so that they could see her. "Over here!"

"We're coming!" Dave yelled back. "There better be drinks there so we can celebrate my title win!"

John rolled his eyes. "Do you have to rub that in my face dude? I thought we agreed that you--"

"Oh come on John, be happy for me. Rey and I haven't been able to have title celebratory sex in ages. This is a great thing for me."

"Okay, I did not need to hear that," John muttered. "You could have kept that piece of information to yourself."

Dave just laughed as they sat down at the table Gail, Maryse, Rey, Morrison and Chris were sitting. "Finally," Rey muttered. He immediately climbed on to Dave's lap and began kissing his neck.

"Oh my God," Maryse said in exasperation. "Somebody smack them."

"Gladly," both Johns said at the same time. Cena smacked Batista on the back of the head while Mor whacked Rey on the back. That earned them a glare from the happy couple.

Chris chuckled. "Well that's what you two get when we bring two lesbians along for the ride. I didn't have a problem with what the two of you were doing."

Maryse rolled her eyes and said something in French. Chris stared at her for a second before looking at Gail. "What the fuck did she just say?"

"She said that you're a dirty pervert that needs to keep your tiny dick in your pants or she'll kick it and make sure it's never the same again," Gail answered. She took her girlfriend's hand and kissed it. "She's in a feisty mood tonight."

"Damn right I am," Maryse agreed.

Chris pouted. "Bitch. I never did anything to you!"

"You're here, aren't you?" Maryse replied.

Everyone laughed at Chris's expense. They couldn't help themselves. Chris was usually the one antagonizing everyone so it was nice to see him get a dose of his own medicine.

"Fuck all of you," Chris said unhappily. "Wait till Paul shows up. He won't let you laugh at me."

"Oh yes, tattle on us to your boyfriend. That's mature," John said sarcastically. He reached for the bottle of tequila so he could take a shot of it. But before he could wrap his hand around it, Maryse snatched it out of his reach. "We've talked about this Frenchie," he said in exasperation. "You do have to share with the rest of us."

"I know," she replied. "And I will share. But first I want you to look at who just walked in."

John humored her and looked so he could get the booze sooner. Almost immediately he saw Bret walking over to the table that Mark and James were sitting at. Without realizing he was doing it, he ran his tongue over his lower lip and let his eyes scan Bret's body. _He looks good tonight. But then again, he always looks good, so I shouldn't be surprised._

The sound of Maryse speaking French yet again and Gail giggling snapped him out of his trance. "What?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Dave shook his head. "Could you be any more obvious?"

"Obvious about what?" John asked, playing dumb.

Chris snorted. "You practically just eye raped Bret in front of all of us. You can't weasel your way out of the truth this time Cena."

"First of all, I do not weasel my way out of anything," John said. "And second of all, I did not eye rape him. I was just looking at him."

"And by looking at him, you meant checking him out," Dave interpreted with a smirk.

John glared at Dave. "You just be quiet," he ordered as his face began to turn red. "Nobody asked for your two cents."

Rey rolled his eyes. "Come on John, don't be that way. There's nothing to be embarrassed about here. Bret's hot and available. You should totally go for it."

"Yeah really," Gail agreed. "You drool over him every time you have a segment with him on Raw so you might as well drool all over him here."

John shifted around in his seat. That was so easy for everyone else to say. They weren't the ones that had to get up the courage to actually do it. _You're being stupid,_ he told himself. _The others are right. You should just go talk to him. There's nothing to be nervous about._

That was the problem though. There was something to be nervous about. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was, but what he did know was that every time he was around the Hitman, his heart started beating a little faster and he got all weak in the knees. He hadn't felt like that since he was a teenager and it was freaking him out.

"John? John!"

John blinked and realized that Maryse had gotten right in his face. "What?" he said, barely resisting the urge to scoot the hell away from her.

"Get over there and seduce that man," she ordered bluntly.

"I can't just—" He flinched as he got a hand put up right in his face. He hated it when she did that to him. It was really annoying.

"_Arrivez à cet endroit et baisez son cerveau dehors avant que je vole le couteau de James et vous poignarde dans l'oeil."_ She pointed at Bret for emphasis.

John looked at Gail for the translation.

Gail took a deep breath. "She said that you better get over there and fuck his brains out before she steals James's knife and stabs you in the eye."

John looked at Maryse, who nodded emphatically. He sighed and slowly got up to his feet. He didn't doubt for a second that she would actually try and make good on her threat. There was a screw loose somewhere in her brain and she was unpredictable enough to actually go through with a threat like that. "Alright alright, I'll go. But if I make a fool out of myself, I'm blaming all of you."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Maryse said. "Now go get him tiger."

…..

Bret took a shot of whiskey from Cooper and downed it in one gulp. He had been backstage watching the pay per view and while he had originally planned to just go back to the hotel and chill for awhile, James had called him and talked him into coming out and partying for awhile.

"Fucking bastards," Mark muttered as he rubbed his chest. "Should have fucking killed all of them.

Cooper let out a snort and Bret quickly smacked him in an effort to shut him up for his own good. Mark had been in a nasty mood ever since he had caught on fire earlier and Bret did not want to see what would happen if Cooper made it worse.

"My poor baby," James cooed as he blatantly groped Mark under the table. "You—"

"Hands were I can see them Dad," Cooper ordered. "Right now."

James made a half assed attempt to look innocent. "Why? What did I do?"

"You know what you're doing," Cooper replied. "And we want you to knock it off. Don't we Bret?"

"We do," Bret confirmed. He poured himself another shot of whiskey. "I came here to party, not watch you two fuck in public."

James pouted. "Neither of you would be complaining if you had someone to fuck."

"Yeah well, my fuck buddy is in Jersey and Bret's…well he doesn't have one so knock your shit off." Cooper looked over at Connor, who was rocking back and forth on his stool. "What do you think Connor?"

Connor giggled. "Cena's staring at you again Bret."

Bret looked back. For a moment, he didn't see what Connor was talking about because there were too many people in the way. Eventually he did spot John sitting with Dave, Rey, Chris, Morrison, Gail and Maryse, but he didn't catch John staring at him. "What are you talking about Connor?" he asked as he looked back at the deranged man. "He's not staring at me."

"He was though," Connor insisted. "Daddy tell him."

James nodded in agreement. "It's the truth Hitman. That boy has it bad for you."

"What makes you say that?" Bret asked, taking a sip of his drink. He didn't want to get completely shit faced so he was trying to watch himself a little bit.

"He's James," Mark answered. "Despite being a total sociopath, he's usually good at interpreting shit like this. If he says Cena's crushing on you, Cena is crushing on you."

Bret sighed and downed the rest of his whiskey. He knew that the others were probably right, but he wasn't sure if he wanted them to be. His life had been filled with one failed relationship after another, and he wasn't looking forward to putting himself out there and risking getting hurt again.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh God Bret, quit over thinking this whole thing. We're not telling you to date the guy. We're just saying that you should have hot sweaty sex with him."

"Of course you would say that," Bret said with a shake of his head. "But--"

"But what?" James interrupted. "Why are you dragging your feet here Hart? You haven't gotten laid in like…a really long time. And you need to get laid. You're making me worry about your sex life big time buddy."

Bret really wanted to tell James to mind his own business, but he knew that it would do absolutely no good. So instead he looked at Mark and Cooper, hoping that he could get some kind of support from them. But Mark was too busy getting distracted by James's groping and Cooper just shook his head. "Just go talk to him," he said. "It will at least shut Dad up."

Bret sighed. "Fine, I'll--Connor don't eat stuff off the floor!"

Connor stopped just as he was about to place the unknown object into his mouth. "But it's candy," he whined.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Bret said as he stood up. "Cooper, would you make sure he doesn't eat that?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure." He reached over the table and slapped Connor's hand. "Drop it dumbass."

Connor scowled and smacked Cooper across the face. Knowing that a sibling brawl was only moments away, Bret quickly walked away. He began walking to the table that John was sitting at, but he stopped when he realized that Cena had gotten up and was walking towards him.

"Yeah! Go Cena! Seduce Bret like you've never seduced anyone before!"

"Lawson!"

"What? What did I say?"

Bret smacked himself on the forehead. _I am going to kill James. I really am._

….

John felt himself turn beet red as James cheered him on. For a moment, he considered turning around and abandoning this idea completely. But a quick look back told him that doing that would result in Maryse clawing his eyes out. _God kill me now,_ he prayed as he sighed.

"Hey," Bret said. He looked just as uncomfortable as Cena felt.

"Hey." John didn't know what else to say, which sucked because he could feel everyone else staring at him like he was some sort of circus freak.

"You want to get out of here?" Bret asked.

"Hell yeah," John agreed.

"That's right Bret, you take ch--"

"James shut up!" Bret snapped, turning around to look back at the psycho. "I mean it!"

James merely flipped Bret off in retaliation. Bret rolled his eyes and motioned for John to follow him. John gladly did so, glaring at his friends as they let out a whole bunch of catcalls. His glare did absolutely no good though, and he and Bret had to start walking even faster just so they could escape it all. "Sorry about that," he apologized sheepishly once they were outside. "My friends are kind of stupid like that."

Bret shook his head. "It's okay. James is like fifty times worse than they are, so I'm used to that kind of stuff." He put his hands inside of his jacket pockets. "So…you want to go somewhere?"

"Sure," John agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. We should probably get out of here though so we can stop being watched."

"Damn it Dad, I told you that he would know! He knows your tricks too well."

"Shut up Cooper. You're spoiling everything."

"If they're not going to make out, can we go back inside? I'm really cold right now."

John sighed. James, Cooper and Morrison were their audience. _This is getting ridiculous._ "I know a place around here that we could go," he said. "We'll have to drive there though."

"That's fine with me," Bret replied. "As long as we--James, you are not following us!"

James froze. It looked like he had been trying to sneak over to his car before Bret or Cena noticed him trying to do it.

Cooper laughed. "Come on Dad, let's go back inside." He grabbed James and Morrison and dragged them back into the club before either of them could object.

John just shook his head in amazement. "Damn crazy people," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Bret agreed. "So are we doing this or not?"

"Yeah sure," John said quickly. "Come on, I parked over here." He led Bret over to his car while trying to ignore the butterflies that were flapping all over his stomach. _Just stay cool,_ he told himself. _Don't make an ass out of yourself. Just stay cool and he'll be cool too._

They got in the car and John drove them away from the club. John tried to keep the majority of his attention on the road, but his attention kept being drawn to Bret, who was looking at the collection of CDs he had in his car. "See anything you like?" he asked.

Bret shrugged. "I haven't actually heard of the majority of these guys. Are they all rappers or something?"

"Yeah," John confirmed.

Bret put the CDs down. "My kids listen to a lot of that stuff. I got into it a tiny bit back in the 90s, but after almost getting knifed when I went to go see a Tupac concert with Shawn, James and Mark, I kind of stopped listening."

John's grip on the wheel tightened considerably. "You were almost knifed?"

"Uh huh. Shawn and James were insanely drunk and Shawn started mouthing off to a guy three times bigger than him. I stepped in and tried to play peacemaker and the guy tried to stab me for my troubles. That set James off and he started throwing punches and the next thing I know, we're all running from the cops." Bret shook his head. "Mark just about killed Shawn for starting that whole thing. I don't even remember how I talked him out of it."

John loosened his grip on the wheel. He still didn't like the thought of Bret almost getting stabbed, but he didn't want to freak the Hall of Famer out by being so bothered by it. "Maybe Mark just liked you enough not to go through with it," he said with a shrug.

"Maybe," Bret agreed.

The two of them fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as the drive continued. John ended up driving to a bluff he had gone to once with Randy back when they had been dating. It was a pretty secluded place and it was really pretty at night.

Bret grinned a little bit as John shut off the car engine. "I think I've been here before," he said as he opened the car door.

"You have?" John asked. He opened his own door and got out. "When?"

"Years ago. Owen and I took Cooper and Connor exploring one time when James and Mark needed alone time. Cooper was twelve and Connor was only seven, and Connor got mad at Cooper for eating all the chips and tried to shove him off this thing."

John laughed. The murderous siblings antics were things of legend in the locker room. "Those kids are crazy."

"They definitely are," Bret agreed. He walked over to Cena's side of the car. "So…what should we do now?"

John shrugged, already turning red under Bret's stare. _Why does he have to keep staring at me? His eyes are making it really hard for me not to make myself look like an idiot._ "I uh…I don't know. I um, we could um--"

Bret chuckled. "Relax John. You're turning colors on me."

That just made John blush more. "I can't help it," he admitted sheepishly.

"You've never really struck me as the type to get this nervous you know." Bret shivered a little bit. "Fucking cold out here."

"I think getting out of the car was a bad idea," John said, wondering why they had gotten out in the first place. It was fucking freezing.

Bret shook his head. "It wasn't totally a bad idea," he admitted. "The cold cleared my head up and made me realize what I need to do."

"What do you--" John was cut off by Bret kissing him gently. He froze for a minute, his heart beating faster than it ever had before in his life. But when he realized that Bret wasn't planning on removing his mouth any time soon, he kissed the Hitman back. The kisses stayed gentle at first, but as his nervousness started to fade away, he got a little bolder and started kissing Bret a little harder. Bret immediately started kissing back harder, and the two of them stayed in their embrace until they were both out of breath.

"Holy shit," John whispered as he panted for breath. His head literally felt like it was spinning.

Bret opened the car door and climbed into the backseat. "Are you going to stand out there all night Cena or are you going to join me?"

John grinned and got in the car. "Forward much?" he asked after he had shut the door behind him.

Bret grinned back at him. "I don't see the point in wasting time." To prove his point, he grabbed John by the shirt and pulled him into another kiss. This time John didn't waste any time and kissed Bret back eagerly. Their hands began exploring each other bodies eagerly, and their shirts and Bret's jacket soon found themselves being thrown to the front of the car so that they were out of the way.

"Holy shit this seat is cold," Bret said as John began to lay him down.

John put his hand on the seat and realized that Bret was right. "Here, let's do this instead." He sat back and pulled Bret on to his lap. "Better?"

Bret nodded quickly and started kissing him again. John groaned, his jeans becoming more and more unbearably tight as each second went by. _These have got to go,_ he thought to himself as he tried to discard of his and Bret's jeans. But just because they had to go didn't mean that they went easily. His hands weren't exactly working right and his attempts were fumbled and sloppy until Bret stepped in to help.

"You so need to relax," Bret told him. "Or this is going to be over before we really get started."

John barely heard him. He had just realized that Bret had not been wearing any underwear underneath his jeans and he had stop and drool for a minute. "You kind of make that hard to do," he finally managed to reply. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?"

Bret smirked. "I definitely do now." He gripped John's erection tightly and stroked it firmly a couple of times before positioning himself over the head of it. John tried to tell him to wait for a second but he found himself inside of Bret before the first syllable could exit his lips. He groaned loudly and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched Bret's face. The Hitman let out a small hiss of pain, but that ended almost as soon as it started, and he began kissing John's neck. "Well what are you waiting for?" he asked as he nipped at John's earlobe. He slowly raised himself up and then dropped back down quickly just to make John groan. "Are you gonna fuck me or not?"

John barely restrained himself from cumming from just that question. When he had some resemblance of control over himself, he grabbed Bret's hips and forced the Hitman to start moving at a much faster pace. Bret let out a low moan before he and John started kissing again. John shoved his tongue into Bret's mouth, eagerly tasting as much of the other man as he could. His mind had shut down for the most part and all he could focus on was Bret.

"Fuck," Bret moaned, biting John's lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "John…oh shit…fuck…fuck me harder."

John did just that, biting Bret's lip in return as he did so. He soon tasted Bret's blood on his lip and he lapped it up with his tongue. Their sweat soaked bodies were sticking together and the windows in the backseat had fogged up completely. These were facts that neither one of them really noticed though. They were too lost in each other to do so.

Just as John felt his release coming, he began stroking Bret's cock while he thrusted upwards, stabbing the older man's prostate as hard as he could in the process. Bret came almost immediately, and the feeling of Bret's already tight heat getting even tighter around his dick finally was too much for John to take. He spilled his seed deep inside of Bret, giving the other man one last kiss as he did so.

A sudden knock on the window startled the both of them. "Who the hell is that?" John asked. He was starting to blush again. _Good God, what if it's the cops? We're about to get busted for fucking in the back of a car like a couple of teenagers!_

"There's only one way to find out," Bret said. He climbed off of John and rolled down the window. When they saw who it was, they both almost wished it was the cops. Being busted by the cops would have been a lot less embarrassing.

"Yes!" James cheered. "Finally!"

Maryse smirked as Mark rolled his eyes. "Thank you boys. You may continue."

John sighed as Bret quickly put the window back up. "We need new friends," he said, stating the obvious.

Bret nodded. "Definitely." He sat down beside John. "And next time we go off somewhere, we need to make sure that nobody sees us. Them seeing us was the big issue."

John blinked at Bret's choice of words. "Next time? We're going to have a next time."

Bret grinned. "I'm game for it…as long as you don't have a problem with it."

John just grinned back at him. He definitely didn't have a problem with that.


End file.
